Unwanted Grief
by stelmw02
Summary: He seduced her. He took her. He left her. AU SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

* * *

He stood up abruptly. She turned to look towards him, hesitation and confusion obvious within her eyes. He strode forward, disregarding her pitiful form. He fastened his pace, legs not ceasing to wait for the woman whom he had just shred of virginity from.

Eyes widened in fear, she suddenly gasped. Her mouth desired to stop him. Her mind screamed for his name. His figure gradually camouflaged with the darkening backdrop, shoulders hunched forward and determinedly not looking back.

Memories of his touch disappeared along with his presence. A sudden, immense pain coursed through her body, seeming to exhaust her both physically and emotionally. She started to sob, unable to accept the obvious signs of humiliation and shame. Her knees buckled down beneath her, unintentionally creasing the many scarlet carnation petals that mocked her unforeseen suffering.

* * *

As a shaking hand reached for the bandage that concealed her eyes, an uncontrollable sob escaped from her lips making her flinch from the pain. A red-coloured tear trailed down her bruised face, showing the contrast between the two sources of pain. Her heart pounded fast within its cage, wanting to be let free of its prisoner. It wouldn't stop.

'Since last night,' she mused to herself.

* * *

_Months passed by quicker than what she would have liked. She was finally able to cover up the even that had occurred between her and Sasuke. But, suspicions as to her sudden illness and frequent trips to the bathroom were aroused._

_Raw anger and disappointment were all she could decipher as her own father almost beaten her to death. She was moments away from death before her mother's cry stopped his doings._

_She came out alive only to be hurt by the fact that she lost her vision. She was now a useless good, both blind and impure._

* * *

So engrossed within her thoughts, she was unaware of the creaking of the door signalling the entry of another. Well- concealed footsteps trespassed her only territory. A cold touch startled her from her thoughts. She started to turn only to stop at the familiar smell of the intruder, recognising it as between vanilla and pine trees. A distinct male's odour.

"I…," he faltered at first,"…just want to say how…sorry…I am…"

Her shoulders began to slightly shake under the feel of his touch. She clenched her fists not wanting to show him the result of their bonding had upon her.

"I…,"she began before he interrupted her with the very same words she feared.

"Let's forget about what happened. We were never meant to be," he bluntly stated before soundlessly leaving her trembling with unsuppressed grief.

The door clicked shut, dismissing his presence away from her. The still silence blinded her hearing and embraced her within its clutches as she broke down with distraught.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up abruptly. She turned to look towards him, hesitation and confusion obvious within her eyes. He strode forward, disregarding her pitiful form. He fastened his pace, legs not ceasing to wait for the woman whom he had just shred of virginity from.

Eyes widened in fear, she suddenly gasped. Her mouth desired to stop him. Her mind screamed for his name. His figure gradually camouflaged with the darkening backdrop, shoulders hunched forward and determinedly not looking back.

Memories of his touch disappeared along with his presence. A sudden, immense pain coursed through her body, seeming to exhaust her both physically and emotionally. She started to sob, unable to accept the obvious signs of humiliation and shame. Her knees buckled down beneath her, unintentionally creasing the many scarlet carnation petals that mocked her unforeseen suffering.

* * *

A shaking hand lingered besides the aging beech- tree, slowly descending towards the dried leaves. Her fingers intertwined with the dying grass, clenching her handful tightly every so often. Glazed eyes stared at a distance; one would wonder the reason for the intensity of the stare. With great difficulty, she pulled herself off the sunken grass, but her eyes remained firm on the far distance.

Her heart constricted with grief at the remainder of his fading form just minutes ago, not hesitating to turn back and return to her side. She stood still, waiting for him…

* * *

Two figures stood below the hill, one of a small boy and the other of an elderly woman. A small hand gently tugged upon the woman's dress signalling the child's desire for questioning.

"What is mother doing?" innocent curiosity laced his questioning.

"…I don't know, child. She has been repeating the same actions every day for the past four years…I…really don't know," she whispered. The same amount of curiosity with an addition of subtle lies graced her words.

Four years prior, the woman was informed by the doctor, of her daughter's intensive mental trauma caused by an unknown painful experience. She was astonished, to say the least, of the unexpected turn of event, especially when the news of her daughter's pregnancy was told.

However, it was her daughter's repetitive actions of climbing up the hill and making love with nothing but air that disturbed her the most. She seemed to be unaware of her own peculiar doings and repeating them the very next day.

* * *

The sudden breeze lingered upon her skin. The fallen leaves scoffed at her unhidden grief with bitter compassion.

A pair of eyes stayed staring, waiting for his figure to turn back.

**Please review and tell me your opinion. I didn't really check the story, so forgive the never-ending grammar mistakes, etc.**

**These two chapters consist of the same intro. but different endings. Please tell me which one is better.**

**Both good and bad criticisms are welcomed. I need them anyway.**


End file.
